Summer Fun
by amh34
Summary: Kenley Cena is on summer break from NYU. She decides to join her big brother, WWE superstar John Cena, on the road. She wants to have fun and get crazy. Something unexpected happens while she is their.
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1

John waited at gate 14 for his baby sister to get off the plane. His sister Kenley had made plans to join him on the road for the summer. She needed to decompress after a hard semester at NYU and what better way than to surround herself with the hot WWE superstars that her brother worked with and her best friend Barbie, better known as Kelly Kelly. She was more than excited and could not wait to hit the clubs, get a little wild and crazy, and maybe even hook up with a superstar or two. Some might call her a slut for enjoying the company of a different guy every night and maybe she was. But she was single and young and could do whatever her little heart wanted to do. She was single and ready to mingle and there was nothing anyone could say about it.

John waited for what seemed like hours before spotting his sister in the sea of people in the airport. He gave her the once over and knew he would have his hands full keeping her away from every horny guy that looked in her direction. When she spotted him she ran up and put her arms around him for the biggest hug she could give. Kenley and John were very close and she missed him like crazy. He was always on the road and she was so busy with school. They hardly had time for each other.

"Hey there baby sister! I am so glad you came. I can't say I am happy about the way you are dressed though."

"Oh John, I am 22 and can wear what I want. You just don't like the thought of guys getting hard as the watch me walk by. But that's too baby big brother. I am looking hot and making the boys drool. This summer is much needed and I plan to fully enjoy myself. "

"Oh shit, I can already see how this summer is going to play out. Just do me a favor and protect yourself."

"Don't worry John. I got this covered. Hey let's go get my bags and head off to wherever it is you need to be."

"Sounds good. We won't be going to the hotel just yet. I have a meeting with Vince at the arena. Then we can head to the hotel to get ready for a night out at the clubs."

"Yay, this girl plans on getting drunk and wild tonight. John, you had better be prepared."

The went to baggage claim and got her bags, made their way out of the airport, and found John's car. John sped away heading for the arena. Kenley texted Barbie to let her know her plane had landed and that she and John were on their way to the arena. Barbie texted back to let her know she was already there and would see her soon. Kenley was wondering which superstars she would run into so she asked John who was in town for the show.

"Well, Randy is here, Adam, Cody, Ted, Jay…"

"Ugh, Jay."

"You had to know you would see him at some point."

"Yeah, but not on my first night with everyone. Oh well, I can handle this."

Kenley had briefly dated Jay before he decided that sleeping with her and entertaining just about every diva on the rooster was a good idea. She dropped him quick when she caught him with two hands full of Bella twins. He tried to blame her for his indiscretions. Then he turned into playa mode saying that he was a guy and his dick needed to be in use all the time even when she wasn't around. In the end, she told him his dick wasn't all that to begin with and that if it was divas he wanted to enjoy and fuck off.

John and Kenley got to the arena and parked. He handed her the security pass he had for her and told her that he wouldn't be long as they went in. She stood there for a moment before seeing the man that she described to Barb as sex on a stick and someone she wouldn't mind using to bang out her stress with from time to time. She walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. Thinking is was some annoying assistant, Randy turned around prepared to start bitching. He caught himself when he laid eyes on her.

"Kenley, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Even though it was a little peck it felt like lightning bolts had been sent down her spine.

"I came to join John on the road this summer."

"All summer?" he asked looking her up and down licking his lips. Randy couldn't remember Kenley Cena every looking this hot. She was sexy from head to toe. He could tell some work had been done in certain places and she was pulling it off very well.

"Yes, all summer. Maybe we could find some time to hang out this summer Mr. Orton," she said in a flirty little voice.

He flash a sexy smirk and replied, "I am absolutely certain that can be arranged. Are you going out with all of us tonight?"

"Of course, I never miss a night out on the town."

"Well then I imagine we will spend a great deal of time together tonight. I would love to help you enjoy your first night with us."

"Is that so?" she asked coyly.

"Oh wow, I heard you were going to be here but was hoping to avoid you at all cost," she heard someone say behind her. She knew exactly who it was and was less than thrilled that she already had to deal with Jay's shit.

"Yes, I am here. And don't worry hun, I wasn't exactly hoping to run into you either. Shouldn't you be in a dressing room fucking some bimbo or taking care of it yourself."

"No, I already got mine for the day," he replied.

"Good for you," she said. "I plan on getting mine later to," she said as she turned to flash a smile to Randy. He wasn't sure if she was serious (and if she was he was down with it) or if it was for Jay's benefit. But seeing as how he hated the guy he decided to play along.

"Oh babe, I was hoping you would give me the pleasure to show you what you were missing while you were with this loser," Randy said with an evil little laugh.

"Loser, really. Randy, you have more notches on your bed post than any guy in the WWE."

"Oh Jay, sweetheart. You are just mad because I am here and you can't get it in."

"Whatever, let's just agree to stay away from each other this summer. I want nothing to do with you. After all, there is no telling what I might catch after you are with that," he said pointing to Randy.

"I'm the one who should have been worried about the diseases after all the whores you hooked up with. But I agree stay away from me and I will you. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go find Barb. Randy, I definitely look forward to this evening," she said giving him a wink.

"As do I."

She walked away and Randy quickly turned back to Jay.

"If you make one move on her this summer, I will personally kick your ass."

Jay chuckled. "Randy, I have no desire to tap that anymore. Have fun with my leftovers."

"Keep talking like that and I will have to knock your teeth down your throat," Randy said as he turned and walked away.

Kenley found the divas locker room and didn't hesitate to walk in. She heard a squeal and turned to see Barb.

"About time you got here Ken. Girl this summer is going to be such a blast. Whoa, looks like you had a few accessories added. Those things will surely get the boys attention." Barb asked pointing to Kenley's chest.

Kenley smiled. "They have already been noticed since I got here actually."

"Oh really, by who may I ask?"

"Well first by Jay, barf. And it was amazing that he couldn't really take his eyes off of them. I can just imagine what he was thinking."

"Asshole. I hope you let him have it."

"Oh well I did with the help of someone else."

"Who?"

"Randy Orton."

"Oh girl he is delicious."

"I know. He definitely noticed the changes I have made and he could not stop licking his lips. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I think I sorta promised to give him my undivided attention tonight," said Kenley.

"Oh wow, you tramp. Oh well, who better than Randy Orton to have on your first night."

"He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I felt tingles all over my body. I am looking forward to what tonight brings."

"We have to make sure you look hot and make him hard the minute he lays eyes on him."

"Well as soon as we leave here, we can go back to the hotel and pick out my clothes."

"I know you road with John, but I have my car and we can go back now if you want. I am done here for the day."

"Sure, I'll text John and let him know that I am leaving with you. Oh wait my clothes are in his car and it is locked."

"I have clothes and everything you need. Let's go"

The two left and headed for the hotel to get ready for what Kenley was sure to be a hot night with Randy. She was getting hot just thinking about it. She always thought he was hot and she always wondered what it would be like to fuck him. And tonight she might just get that chance. Shoot maybe he could be her little fling for the summer. She was not looking for anything serious, just to have fun. And he sounded like he could provide the kind of fun she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

I own only Kenley. No others belong to me.

Chp. 2

Kenley forgot she had a spare key to John's car so the two besties stopped by and grabbed Kenley's things out of the car and left the arena to head back to the hotel. She texted her brother to let him know she was with Barb and on her way to the hotel. Kenley could not stop smiling. Thinking about what could happen tonight and how Randy had flirted had butterflies in her stomach and tingles all over her body. She had always had a crush on Randy but she was always John Cena's baby sister. Or at least that is how most of the superstars saw her. It wasn't until she got involved with Jay that some started to take notice. But even at that point, Randy only saw her as a kid. But today Randy noticed her in a different way and she couldn't help but love the attention.

"Earth to Kenley. Girl, where is your head right now?"

"What, oh nowhere, just think about something."

"Something or someone?"

"Ok, someone. Barb, this is going to be a fun summer. I can feel it. Damn, he looked so hot. I definitely was not expecting the reception from him that I got."

"He could not take his eyes of you. I swear, based on the way he was looking at you, if people had not been around he would have had you pinned against the wall fucking you right there. He wanted you bad!"

"Shut up. What makes you think I am going to give it up to him so quickly?"

"Oh please, this is Randy Orton we are talking about. The man you have dreamed about since you were 17. You can't tell me that you would say no if he made a move right now."

"Yeah, probably not," said Kenley with a little smirk. She couldn't deny that sex with Randy is something that would be amazing and something she wanted. And it might just happen tonight. She couldn't help but get nervous. Randy had been with his fair share of women and she wanted to live up to what he expected. Right about that time she felt her phone vibrate with a text message. She didn't recognize the number but something inside her told her to open the message anyway. When she did, she was pleasantly surprised.

_R-Hey it's Randy. I got your number from your brother's phone. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to say it was a nice surprise seeing you just a while ago. I can't wait for tonight. Promise me you will let me buy you a drink and save me a dance._

Barb was curious and Kenley told her it was from Randy. She read the message to Barb who gave her that "see I told you" look.

_K-It was nice to see you too. I hoped you would be one of the first people I would run into when I got here. I can't wait for tonight either. Of course I promise to let you buy me a drink. And I will most definitely save you a dance. In fact, I can almost guarantee that most all dances will be yours._

_R-:) That's what I was hoping. I want to make sure your first night with us is one you will never forget._

_K-I certainly hope so Mr. Orton. _

Barb was as much into the messages Kenley was getting as Kenley herself was. In fact she was helping Ken thing of what to say.

"I dare you to tell him how hot he looked today and that you hope tonight turns into breakfast the next morning."

"A little at a time Barb. I am getting to it."

_R-Oh trust me, you are going to enjoy this night._

_K-I know I will. Being in the presence of someone as sexy as you. You did look pretty hot earlier. I couldn't really take my eyes off you. _

_R-And you were sexier than I have ever seen you. I noticed a few changes you made and don't take offense when I say, the adjustments are very nice._

She blushed and smirked at this comment. He did notice the boob job she had gotten just a few months earlier. And she couldn't help but think he would be the first to take them out to play.

_K-Well if you are a good boy tonight, you might be the first to try them out. _

_R-Really, I like the sound of that._

_K-Stick close to me tonight. I might just have a few things in store for you tonight Mr. Orton._

_R-All this talk has made me a little hard, I think I am going to have to take a cold shower to make things go down. But trust me when I say, that isn't how I want to take care of this._

_K-I tend to have that effect on men. And you know I hate to leave you hanging right here, but we just pulled up to the hotel. I'll see you in a bit._

_R-Count on it._

Kenley was now on a mission as she and Barb made it to the hotel room. She had to shower, fix her hair just perfectly, put on just the right makeup, and find the perfect outfit to make Randy unable to think straight all night. She opted for a skimpy thong to go under a cute little strapless dress and a pair of boots. The skimpy thong was intended to make it easier, should Randy decide at any point in the night to discreetly play with what was under the dress.

At some point while the girls got ready, John stopped by to let her know he was back at the hotel and that they would be leaving at 9:30 to go out. They decided one car was best and Kenley had talked her brother into being the designated driver so she could lose absolute control tonight and let loose to the fullest extent. He rolled his eyes and agreed because for some reason he had a hard time saying no to his baby sister.

"By the way, I understand you and Randy bumped into each other today," John said before leaving to go get himself cleaned up.

"Yeah we did, I think we are going to hang out some tonight. Do you mind?"

"No not at all. Despite what people say about him, Randy is a good guy. And truthfully I don't trust any other guys around my sister but him."

She smiled at her brother's approval. She knew he and Randy were good friends and if John approved he had to be good for her. John told the girls to meet him and Randy in the lobby at 9:30 and he left the room.

"I cannot believe you are going to hook up with Randy tonight. I am so jealous. But who knows, maybe I might just hook up tonight too."

"Uh oh, do detect my best friend having a little crush on someone. Ok spill who?'

"Well he is sweet and kind and really sexy and his sister happens to be my best friend…"

"Well, I see. I'm not sure how his sister feels about this. Oh wait yes I do. Yay! I couldn't think of a better woman for my brother."

"You sure you aren't bothered by it if I make a play for John."

"Of course not. I happen to know that he would be easy to catch."

That little comment made Barb smile. She and John had been flirting for a while and lately he had been so protective of her. There relationship had changed a bit but she wasn't sure if she was reading too much into it or not. Hearing what Kenley said, made her realize she wasn't.

At 9:30 the got on the elevator and made their way to the lobby. When the doors opened there stood John and Randy. Randy looked hot and sexy in a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit and a pair of dark jeans. Kenley wanted to forget going out and take him upstairs right then. But she resisted the urge to pounce. He felt the same way seeing her. She looked amazing and he had to fight the growing bulge in his pants.

"You look really nice Ms. Cena"

"You don't look so bad your self Orton."

"Shall we go," he asked grabbing her hand.

She noticed the looks Barb and John were giving each other as well. She loved knowing they had a thing for each other. She hated the thought of a WWE diva getting her claws into John but Barb was different. She and Barb had been friends even before WWE and she knew Barb would be with her brother for the right reasons and not for his money or status in the company.

They found John's car and drove to the club where the others were waiting. Once inside the club Kenley made her way to the area where the other superstars were. She said her hellos to all her friends. She missed all of them and they were glad to hear they would be seeing her all summer long. While she mingled with the group, Randy went to the bar to get a couple of drinks.

The night was full of drinks and dancing. At first it was just the girls dancing. Then she got Randy to dance and there was no denying the sexual energy between the two. There was no way anyone could get between the two as they danced. And the more she had to drink throughout the night, the friskier she got on the dance floor with Randy. He wasn't complaining either.

After a long while of playfully and seductively dancing, Randy decided enough was enough and without any warning he pulled Kenley in for a kiss. It was slow and passionate. They didn't care that they were on a dance floor surrounded by people. They could hear hooting and hollering and Kenley knew it had to be from the others they were with. Reluctantly she pulled away and told Randy they needed to go get John and Barb and head back to the hotel ASAP!

"Really, you are ready to go? The club doesn't close for another hour," he said as she pulled away.

"Yeah, but we can't fuck here. And I want you NOW!"

"Who says we can't fuck here? Follow me."

And they disappeared into the dark ally out back. Before she had time to step outside he had her pinned against the wall with is tongue in her mouth violating every inch of it. He felt her fingers brush against his bulge and then she stopped.

"No, not here. I don't want our first time to be in a disgusting ally. Besides, once we get started I don't want to stop. I can't do what I do best out here. Get me back to the hotel now."

She grabbed his dick and said, "This needs to be in my mouth or in my pussy. Whichever you decide but I need it now."

They composed themselves and went back inside. They found John and Barb and asked if they were ready to go. Based on the looks in both their eyes, Kenley knew they were. They both looked like they could fuck each other right there also. Once in the car, Kenley straddled Randy and started a most intense make out session. She could feel his finger creep up here dress and inside her thong. She knew what Randy was about to do and didn't need her big brother hear her come so she pulled out her cell.

_K-Ok, I know we are just inches away but I could not say this out loud. Get my brother into a conversation so he doesn't hear what is going on back here._

_B-Y'all aren't about to with your brother up here are you?_

_K-No we are about to fuck but there are hands roaming and I have a feeling, Oh I'll give you every detail. Just occupy my brother please._

Barb started talking to John about the show tomorrow night and title matches and story lines. Kenley knew she would owe her big time. As Barb and John were talking, Kenley went in for another make out session with Randy. Again she felt fingers this time making their way further into her thong. She moaned into his mouth when he found her clit and began massaging it. She was wet and he was happy to take advantage of that. The next thing she felt was two fingers being pushed inside her. He worked them in and out slowly at first then faster and faster. She felt amazing and wet and he knew it wouldn't take long to get her off. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"Look at me when you cum," he whispered.

She knew she was close.

"Oh yes Randy, here it comes, Oh god!" She knew she had to be as quiet as possible.

She collapsed on top of him but no in a way that John would notice what just happened.

She began to whisper in Randy's ear.

"That was fun. I have never had one of my brother's friends with balls enough to do anything like that in front of my brother."

"Well we are just getting started. Let's make sure we get our own elevator at the hotel," he said.

"Uh yeah, except this time it will be my turn to attack you. And I must say, I am pretty good on my knees."

"Hm, I can't wait. I am going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours as soon as I get you alone. And if someone happens to join us on the elevator…"

"They will get quite a show."

Kenley sat up and asked her brother how much longer to the hotel.

"Almost there. Don't rush me sis. Got big plans tonight or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I am waiting to get to the hotel so I can suck Randy's dick. So if you could make this car move faster that would be great," she said.

Randy's jaw dropped and Barb laughed harder than she had in a while.

"Oh Kenley, I didn't want to know that. I mean I know something is going on back there but I pretended it wasn't. But to actually hear you talk like that is a little much."

"Well get to the hotel and you won't have to hear it. If you don't get there pretty soon, I might just have to pull it out here and perform my services on him here in the car. And I am pretty sure you don't want to see your sister with a dick in her mouth."

"Guess what you are right and we are here. Now get out of my car. And do me a favor."

"What's that big brother?"

"Don't ever mention sex or Randy's dick to me ever again!"

She didn't even let him finish before she was out the door with Randy. They headed straight for the elevator hands all over each other. They were horny and couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Feel free to review. It's not as good as some on here. But I am trying to get better with the writing. Enjoy!

Kenley and Randy could hardly keep their hands off each other as they entered the hotel. Barb and John were behind them. John shook his head at the sight in front of them. He knew his sister wasn't innocent with her partying and drinking, but to see her with a guy was something new for him. He was gone so much and was not really around for many of Kenley's boyfriends. In John's mind, his sister didn't have boyfriends and she had never kissed a guy and she certainly had never had sex. To hear her talk the way she did was disturbing to John. Only because he didn't want to think of his sister like that. But there she was with her tongue down the throat of a guy who also happened to be his best friend. He had seen enough and decided to head to the hotel bar. Now that the evening at the club was over, it was time for him to knock back a few.

"Hey Barb, I am heading to the bar in the lounge. Care to join me? After seeing the display in front of me, I need a few drinks to wash it out of my mind."

"Sure, lead the way handsome."

"After you beautiful."

Hearing him call her beautiful made Barbie blush. She was definitely smitten with John Cena. And who wouldn't be? He was sweet, was great with all his young fans, and had a body that she wanted to explore with anything and everything she could. Hot, good with kids, and sweet. How could anyone not like that?

As they headed to the bar, Kenley and Randy waited rather impatiently for the elevator. Kenley could not wait to get Randy behind closed doors. Her body was hot and tingly and it had actually been a while since she had felt the touch of a man. After the Jay incident she had decided that she would do her thing and make absolutely certain that the next guy was worth her time. And Randy certainly was worth it.

Randy pulled away from their make-out session and just looked at her. The way he looked at her made her blush and turn away.

"Hey no need to look away. I am just looking at how beautiful you are. I have never really noticed because you were John's sister. But you are and extremely gorgeous woman. I have to ask, are you sure you want this tonight?"

"Randy, do you really need to ask after what almost happened at the club and what did happen in the car. I want you. I always have. I just never thought I would get a shot with you. I just ask one favor."

"Anything."

"If this is going to be a one night thing let me know now. See, I have had an eye on you for sometime. And I don't want to get my hopes of it going beyond tonight if it isn't."

He brushed a strand of hair from her face and look into her eyes. About that time they heard the elevator ding and the doors open. He took her hand and got in the elevator. He turned to face her. Suddenly the sexual energy changed between them. Suddenly it wasn't as animalistic as it was in the car. Suddenly the tingles she felt all over turned to nervous butterflies and the urge he had to take her up against the elevator wall like a wild animal in heat turned into a need to hold her and caress her body and worship every part of her. He wanted the night to give her the most intense passion she had ever felt.

"Babe, I am not looking for a one night fuck with you. I have known you for too long to just have our relationship turn to that. I care for you too much to just use you like that. And I would never take advantage of you like that. I am here with you because I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you go back to school in the fall."

"Really? I don't know what to say."

"I do," said Randy as he leaned into to gently place his lips on hers. It was a soft tender kiss that they both sunk into. He backed her up against the wall to steady them both. She let his tongue trace the outside of her lips until her mouth granted him access. It was a kiss that needed no definition. There was just a hint of lust behind it but more than that it was need and desire. He pulled her as close to him as he could and she could certainly feel the effects of the kiss through his jeans. He ran his hand down her back and to her ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze which caused a moan to escape from inside her. After a few moments, they both came up for air. He stared into her eyes with the incredible baby blues that any girl would kill to be staring into.

"I tell you what. I will text John and have him bring your things to my room for tonight. I want you to stay with me," said Randy in a very sultry voice.

"Uh well, my stuff is in B's room so you will have to text her."

He took out his phone and pushed a few buttons. "Done, now you are mine for the rest of the night. And every other night this summer."

She liked the sound of that. It made her heart flutter when he said those words to her. Had he just laid claim to her for the summer? And was she ok with that? Yes, she definitely was.

They heard the elevator ding and the doors open.

"Ladies first," said Randy.

"Well thank you."

He took her by the hand and led the way to his hotel room. It wasn't two seconds that they had shut the door that they heard a knock. It was B with Kenley's bags.

"Well, I am a little bummed you won't be staying with me. But looks like you got a much hotter roommate. Have fun and I WANT DETAILS !"

"Of course," Kenley said. And she said bye to her best friend and shut the door.

She put her bags down on a chair in the room and opened one to find an Apex predator shirt she had bought the last time she went to a show. She figured she would stroke his ego a bit by coming to bed in nothing but that shirt and panties.

"I'll be right back. I am just going to go freshen up a bit and change into something a bit more comfortable," she said.

"Ok, I'll get things situated out here. Take your time."

As she disappeared into the restroom, Randy went to work making sure everything was just perfect for her when she came out. He called down to the front desk and had room service send up champagne, strawberries, and whipped cream. He also asked if there was a gift shop in the hotel that had roses. There was so he had those sent to his room as well. It was only a few minutes until what he ordered came. He began to get things in place. He set one single rose aside and used the petals off the others to scatter on the bed. He dimmed the lights and made sure room service brought up candles. Everything was perfect. He planted himself on the side of the bed facing the bathroom still wear what he wore to the club.

In the bathroom, Kenley changed out of her dress and put on her tshirt. She made a few minor touch ups and put on a little spray of the Katy Perry perfume she had. She had found that there were very few men who could resist a woman wearing that perfume.

When she opened the bathroom door and walked out she was speechless at what Randy had done in the room. There he sat on the bed holding a single red rose. She wasn't a big fan of roses but thought it was extremely sexy when a guy gave a girl a single rose. He had gone to so much trouble and managed to do it in only about 15 minutes. She was very impressed.

When Randy laid eyes on her, he couldn't think straight. God she looked amazing. In only a tshirt, but that was all it took for him.

"Nice shirt," he commented give a little grin.

"Thanks, it is one that is worn by my favorite WWE Superstar."

"Is that so? And is there any particular reason he is your favorite?"

"Well he is sweet and thoughtful. Has amazing talent in the ring. Not to mention a killer smile and the hottest body I have ever laid eyes on. And he has the most amazing blue eyes. And he has a tendency to have this bad boy appeal which I happen to find incredibly sexy."

"I see. The hottest body huh?"

"Oh yeah! And you see he oils up for his matches. And I envy the lucky person who gets to put their hands on him while doing that."

"Well maybe if you are lucky he will let you come into his locker room and take over the job. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Kenley walked slowly towards the bed. Randy admired her body as she got closer and closer. He handed her the rose and said, "Seriously though, my shirt has never looked better than it does on that gorgeous body of yours."

After saying that he stood up so that their bodies were pressed together. He could feel her heart beating rapidly. She dropped the rose and put both hands on his waste. They leaned in at the same time until their lips met. The kiss that had started on the elevator turned into a much deeper passionate kiss. Hands were caressing bodies and their tongues were exploring each other's mouths.

She felt his hand creep up the back of her shirt and then back down to the top of her ass. She moved her hands from his waste up to his shirt to start unbuttoning it. She broke the kiss and backed away slowly as she took her time with the buttons planting little kisses on his chest and abs as she made her way down to the very last button. She removed the shirt and let it fall to the floor. She ran her fingers along his chest and abs and then followed that with her tongue. She worked at a slow pace taking in every inch of his body. He couldn't believe the sensation he was getting and he was getting harder than any other woman had ever made him.

Before she knew it she had made her way to the top of his jeans. She had reached what she had wanted all night. She took her time undoing his pants watching him the whole time. She had every intention of making this blowjob the best he had ever had. Once his belt and pants were undone she did not pull them down just yet. She massaged the bulge he had had since he pretty much laid eyes on her at the arena several hours ago. Her need for him got more intense with every moment.

She decided not to waste anymore time and helped him out of the jeans he was wearing along with the personal item underneath. What she saw was more than she expected. She always wondered what was under those trunks he wore every night and now she knew. He was bigger than she had ever seen. She took him in her hand first and gave him a few strokes. Then she grazed the tip with her tongue. It sent shivers down his spine and she though she heard the Viper let out a hiss. She liked the sound of that so she took it further by slowly working his entire length into her mouth until he reached the back of her throat. He has to resist the urge to blow his load there on the spot.

"Oh God Kenley, that mouth of yours is heaven. Oh damn! You keep doing that and it won't take me long."

She said nothing in return but instead continued to work on his raging hard on. She began to work the dick in and out of her mouth at a steady pace. Every now and then he would feel her twirl her tongue around the end. Eventually he felt himself putting his hands on the back of her head and began to pump in and out of her mouth himself.

"AHH baby, that feels so good. Yeah keep going. Take it all," said Randy. He worked faster and faster until he felt his body start to spasm. She could feel his balls tightening and she sucked harder and faster. She wanted to taste him, take all he had.

"Baby I'm getting close and I'm not sure I can hold off much longer." He tried pulling out but when he did she used her hands to grab hold of his ass and hold him there.

"Oh shit, ahh, ahh, oh baby, oh god!" The next thing she felt was his warm seed flowing down the back of her throat.

She would not release him from her mouth until she had every last drop. When she felt he was done she let him go and lick her lips while looking up at him.

He lifted her up and looked deep into her eyes.

"That was wow! I never expected that from you. I can't believe you…" he said and she cut him off with a kiss. Then she pulled away saying, "Shut up and take me to the bed and fuck me."

"With pleasure gorgeous!"


End file.
